1000waystodiedeathrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Die-abestic
Die-abestic Season 2 Episode 3 Originally aired July 11, 2012 Coffin to Death Way to Die #'435' On January 3, 1993, In Kyoto, Japan. Prior to a concert, the lead singer of a popular Japanese rock band decides to emerge out of a prop coffin filled with the steam from dry ice for a theatrical entrance. However, the lead guitarist (who is feuding with the singer) decides to steal the spotlight by performing an excessively long, 3-minute guitar solo on top of the coffin, trapping the singer inside the coffin and away from fresh air, killing him from lack of oxygen. Alt names - Holy Diver Tow F.U. Way to Die #'462' On August 28, 2006, In Union, NJ. A tow truck driver was also a scam artist. He would put fake 'No Parking' signs up and then overcharge customers when he illegally towed their car or does any other services. When a woman with a broken down car agrees to pay his high prices to get her car towed, the lazy tow truck driver accidentally hooked onto the cars steering rod instead of the tow link. While the car is being towed, the tensed steering rod breaks and the towing hook flies into the driver's head, crushing his skull. Alt names - Tow Schmuck Velvet Dope Way to Die #'272' On May 21, 2010, In Philadelphia, PA. An ill-tempered bouncer (and former convict) repeatedly refuses to let two men into a club for not having money or good looks. One of the men becomes impatient and nudges the bouncer, who drives him back against an overhanging support beam. The beam snaps, with one piece impaling the bouncer through the head. Alt names - Dead Carpet Gory Holed Way to Die #'826' On October 16, 1995, In Trenton, NJ. A dirty old man gets Internet installed on his computer so he can go on online sex chatrooms. While on one of these chatrooms (posing as a younger man while another dirty old man poses as an eighteen-year-old blond model), the old man impatiently bounces on his computer chair while waiting for the Internet page to upload (the old man had a dial-up modem), the chair snaps out from under him. A broken piece lodges into his rectum and causes fatal bleeding. Alt names - Uploaded Game Stopped Way to Die #'126' On October 4, 2008, In Mattituck, NY. A video game addict plays for 60 straight hours trying to take down his opponents and become the highest-ranked player in the world. When his last opponent, a woman, defeats him, he furiously stands up, then drops dead, unaware that his leg veins had formed clots from being sedentary for so long and now the clots had moved into his heart and lungs. Alt names - Game Over Died-Zilla Way to Die #'468' On April 13, 2005, In Middleburg, VT. After snorting bath salts from her gift baskets for days on end, a cheating bride-to-be (who had previously been in rehab for a drug addiction) gets hyperthermia due to the chemical MDPV in the bath salts, and collapses at the altar. Blast Call Way to Die #'460' On March 11, 2009, In Chicago, IL. A demolition worker short on cash for booze draws a bull's-eye on his chest and challenges anyone to chuck darts at it in exchange for free drinks. As the game continues, the man gets so drunk that he collapses and suddenly blows apart when he hits the floor. The demolition worker unknowingly had a pack of blasting caps and a stick of dynamite in his back pocket, the force of which caused the explosion. Alt names - Halfs All Folks Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.